Why bother with clothes?
by YoursTruly-AngryMob Xx
Summary: Lelouch was alone. Alone with only one set of clothing. There it lay…folded neatly on the bed. The dress, stockings, heels…it was all there.


Lelouch was good at handling situations. He could usually predict outcomes before it happened. He could find the solution to every problem. He was a genius….

A genius with a dilemma. Never before had he come across a situation such like this and he most certainly couldn't have predicted the turn of events leading up to it.

Everything that made him who he was was shattered in an instant; all logic and sense that planned his every move, left his body. All he could focus on was what lay on the bed in front of him. It taunted him; like it was laughing at him.

He was alone. Alone with only one set of clothing. There it lay…folded neatly on the bed. The dress, stockings, heels…it was all there.

* * *

He had just exited the en suite shower room in the guest bedroom; trusting he would find clothes waiting for him when he'd finished showering.

And Suzaku hadn't disappointed...

Lelouch took in the sight of the maid outfit layed out for him.

"_That _bastard..." Lelouch gasped. He had no other changes of clothes...well his other clothes were somewhere, likely hidden and out of his reach, but all he had now was...

"Dammit!" Lelouch slammed his fist against the side of the door, only to regret it a moment later as a surge of pain shot up his hand.

Then there was a knock at the door...

"Lelouch is that you? Are you okay? Suzaku thought I should come and check up on you."

The voice sounded like Gino's.

"Oh I bet he did..." Lelouch mumbled. He didn't even know what Gino was doing here in the first place.

Well, he wasn't going to give Suzaku the satisfaction of coming down in such and outfit.

He was going to stay here. He would refuse to leave the room until Suzaku brought him his clothes...

"Tell him that I am not coming down until he comes up here so I can have a _word _with him." Lelouch growled. He was going to give him a piece of his mind and most likely his fist.

"Huh? He's kinda busy at the moment, he's down stairs with everyone else."

Lelouch clenched his fist. _Everyone else?_

When the hell had they arrived! When he was in the shower? He hadn't been that long had he? Well...he did like to wash himself thoroughly. He couldn't stand being dirty.

"Who else is downstairs?" Lelouch's voice lowered.

"Ahh, just Rolo and Milly. He wanted me to tell you he was showing pictures from this summer and was wondering whether you would like to join us." Gino shuffled at the side of the door.

Lelouch froze; his body going stiff. T-this summer? The summer that Lelouch and him had...

No, Suzaku wouldn't...would he?

Lelouch knew it would be best if he didn't answer that.

* * *

Suzaku waited patiently for Gino's return, smiling at the guests sitting on the sofa opposite him.

"I want to thank you for coming to visit me. It is lovely to see you all." Suzaku beamed, holding back the urge to throw them out and bolt up the door. _They are in the way..._but since they were here Suzaku might as well use it to his advantage.

Gino came back a few moments later saying he wasn't sure as to whether Lelouch was coming down.

"Did you tell him what I told you?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes"

"Then he will come."

Suzaku continued to chat amongst his friends listening to their trivial stories, when his mind kept wondering to the room upstairs...knowing full well that Lelouch would be having a breakdown.

He knew that Lelouch would be terrified of the thought of Suzaku showing everyone the photos that he had secretly taken during the holidays. It was a good threat to get him down the stairs in the present Suzaku had left him. But he was taking an awfully long time...

"And so I said 'You sir, are a-" Milly stopped half way through her sentence, her jaw dropping to the floor. Her gaze trailed over Suzaku's shoulder to the figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"L-Lelouch?" Rolo asked, his voice in disbelief.

Suzaku's neck almost broke at the speed as he snapped his head round. Even he couldn't have prepared himself for the sight that waited for him.

Lelouch held his hands tightly in front of him, grabbing the hems of the end of the frilled dress. The dress was short to reveal the tops of the stockings that worked around Lelouch's leg. The white ribbon was tight around his waist as the black fabric stuck out nicely. He was the brightest shade of crimson Suzaku had ever seen as he slowly wobbled down the stairs, making sure to hold eye contact with no one.

"Suzaku..." His voice murmured.

"Lelouch! What are you wearing?" Rolo asked, what had happened to his brother?

"Suzaku where are they..." Lelouch spoke softly.

"I never realised you were into that kind of thing" Gino chuckled.

"Lelouch, why the hell are you wearing that!" Milly shrieked.

"Suzaku" He growled.

"Where on earth did you get th-"

"SUZAKU WHERE THE HELL ARE THE GOD DAMN PICTURES!" Lelouch bellowed, finally lifting his head up to meet the brunettes gaze.

Suzaku just stared. He analysed him; looking him up and down, not leaving out a single piece of Lelouch he hadn't studied.

Lelouch's anger faltered slightly, embarrassed under the intense stare of his lover.

Everyone stood still, an awkward silence hanging over them.

Suzaku turned. He smiled at his guests before showing a hand to the door.

"Excuse me, but I am going to have to ask you to leave now. Thank you for coming over. It was lovely to see you." He said, his voice calm and collected.

"B-but..." Milly mumbled, looking over her shoulder back at Lelouch as she was dragged towards the door.

"I need to have a word with Lelouch alone." Suzaku sighed, getting frustrated.

Gino, getting the idea, beckoned Rolo and Milly to follow him, promising them tea and cakes at his.

As soon as Rolo's foot left the door Suzaku slammed it shut.

"Finally..." He muttered, peace at last. But as soon as he turned away from the door Lelouch was there, right in his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lelouch snapped, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE PHOTOS! DID YOU SHOW THEM TO ROLO? HE'S MY BROTHER FOR GOD SAKE, AND WHAT ABOUT MILLY AND GI-"

Suzaku crushed his lips against Lelouch's, silencing him.

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock, taking a moment for him to recover and push Suzaku away.

"YOU..." He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You look beautiful..." Suzaku murmured, his gaze truly sincere.

Although fury was bubbling through Lelouch, he cursed the blush that crawled over his face and neck.

"Shut up..." He mumbled.

"You even tied the ribbon up at the back..." Suzaku mused, admiring the blushing maid that stood before him.

Lelouch felt like his head was going to explode. Did Suzaku not realise how angry he was? He was furious! Sure he had tied the ribbon up...and even put the stockings on as well, but he might as well put them on otherwise he would like an idiot without them...not to say that he didn't feel like an idiot now.

Suzaku tugged gently at the hem of Lelouch's dress; pulling him into an embrace. Lelouch who although was still huffing complied and let himself into Suzaku's arms.

Suzaku stroked the dark locks; pressing his lips against his lover's ear.

"So cute..." He murmured, closing his eyes to inhale his lover's scent.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

_Cute?_

Just because he was wearing a dress...actually, why was he wearing a dress!

"Urgh!" He pulled himself away from Suzaku, "I am still pissed off with yo-WAH!"

A hand had reached out and wrapped around his wrist. With a sharp tug, Lelouch found himself now straddling Suzaku on the floor.

"You idiot..." Lelouch mumbled. Suzaku just smirked. He reached behind the raven head, grabbing a decent amount of his hair, and pulled on it roughly.

The desired effect. Lelouch gasped, giving perfect access for Suzaku to dive his tongue into Lelouch's cavern, savouring the taste that reached him.

Once Lelouch's shock had subsided, he found himself wrapping his arms around Suzaku's neck, his fingers curling into his brown locks. He mentally cursed himself for giving in to Suzaku, but gave himself a reminder to beat him up later...but for now? Hell, might as well...

Suzaku's tongue mapped every dip and crevasse of Lelouch's mouth before brushing against Lelouch's own tongue, earning an eager response. Pale fingers tugged at Suzaku's hair, pressing his body fully against the male beneath him. Suzaku, pleased that Lelouch was now playing along, tightened his hold on him and flipped him over, so he now looked down on the flushed, panting teen.

"Damn..." he murmured, as he felt the response of it tug at his jeans. He slipped a knee between the raven head's legs; smiling at the sweet gasp he received.

Lowering his lips to his lover's neck, Suzaku pressed a kiss to the area just above Lelouch's pulse point, pleased when the raven head let out a breathy moan against his ear, tickling the hairs at the back of his neck.

Lelouch squirmed, caught between moving toward or away from the pleasurable ministrations. Suzaku grinned, he pulled back and began to gently remove Lelouch's outfit, licking each bit of skin revealed until he finally had his cute little maid removed of all his fabric.

"Mmm...clothes don't suit you Lelouch. Why do you bother with them?" He mumbled, running his fingers over the beautiful, pale body beneath him.

Lelouch jerked his hips in response, smirking when Suzaku let out a growl.

Every inch of his skin feel like a live wire, going rough and oversensitive.

"Because," Lelouch began,

"This," he grinded his hips against Suzaku's.

"Would happen," He thrusted again.

"Every,"

Thrust.

"Single,"

Thrust.

"Time."

"F-fuck..." Suzaku moaned.

He swooped down for another kiss, smirking when Lelouch's tongue started to fight for dominance.

Trying to take control of the situation…?

How cute…

Suzaku broke the kiss before he could go any further and ravished at the side of his neck.

Lelouch gasped as Suzaku nipped at his shoulder and slowly worked his way up to where he gently tugged at his ear lobe.

Suzaku felt slender fingers work at the buttons of his shirt, quickly exposing his skin to the cool air. Lelouch's touch was gentle and soft, Suzaku groaned against his ear as Lelouch's hands mapped its way over his chest and abdomen.

Shit those hands…he pushed him so Lelouch fell back against the floor, breaking the hot air between them.

Lelouch stared at Suzaku with glazed over eyes as his breath came out in short gasps.

Seeing the normally calm and professional man so vulnerable and needy made the sight all go south.

He chuckled quietly as he edged towards Lelouch again.

"What's…so funny?" he asked between soft pants.

"Nothing," he sighed, "the look suits you, that's all." Suzaku grinned and looked at Lelouch; he was staring at him with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Grabbing him with his whole hand, Suzaku started to caress Lelouch slowly, knowing to well this would irritate Lelouch.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch growled warningly.

Suzaku laughed, before brushing his thumb over the slit.

"Nnngh…ah" Lelouch's vocals were faint. Suzaku could tell he was trying to contain his voice. Those noises were so sweet to his ears though…testing his own durability at the throbbing ache in his boxers. But his need would have to wait…

Suzaku let his tongue flick out; barely touching.

"Damn it…Suzaku, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Lelouch gasped. Suzaku looked up at him innocently.

"You are unemployed, no?"

"W-what!"

"So surely a blow job is better than no job?" Suzaku smirked, before taking him into his mouth.

"Shit!" Lelouch gasped, "Su…zaku, you idiot!"

Suzaku grinned, letting his tongue dig into his slit, purring at the flavour that met him. He could feel Lelouch twitch as he moved, taking more and more into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the engorged length.

"S-Suzaku…I can't hold out much longer-GAH!"

Suzaku's teeth grazed gently over him.

Satisfied with what he had achieved so far he let go of his member and greeted him with a bruising kiss.

"Hold on for me a little bit longer," he whispered against Lelouch's lips.

When he released, Suzaku wanted it to hit him hard.

"Then hurry the fuck up…" Lelouch grunted back, he bucked his hips for emphasis, a moan escaping Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku never lost eye contact with him as he quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans and then practically ripped off his boxers at the wasted time and lack of contact.

Suzaku swooped down again for another kiss, pressing their bodies together. He grinded his arousal against Lelouch's, making it aware to Lelouch how much he wanted this.

Suzaku leant forward and pressed his lips against Lelouch's ear,

"Will you turn over for me?" he murmured. Lelouch shuddered beneath him.

Suzaku leant back, giving him space to turn over so his arse was up on display. Suzaku looked down, admiring the site beneath him. he could have come right there and then if he didn't have a fair amount of decent control.

He leant back down again and planted a kiss at the side of Lelouch's neck before sneaking two fingers up to his lips.

He felt a wet, warmth enclose around them, suckling on the tips. Suzaku let out a small groan as Lelouch's tongue worked its way over his fingers.

After a few impatient moments, he couldn't wait any longer and pulled them from his mouth with a small plop.

"Hurry up…" Lelouch breathed.

Suzaku adjusted himself so that he was in a comfortable enough position, straddling Lelouch.

He brought the moist fingers forward, prodding at his entrance, earning a small gasp from the man beneath him. Suzaku grinned, carefully inserting one of his fingers, moaning as the ring of muscles consumed it.

Lelouch's vocals kicked in after he added another finger, scissoring and thrusting inside of him. Soon, Suzaku was satisfied with what he'd done, or more to the point couldn't wait any longer.

Suzaku aligned himself against Lelouch's entrance locking eyes with him for a mere moment. Lelouch looked at Suzaku through irritated glazed over eyes. Suzaku gave him a small wink before snapping his hips forward, burying myself in warm, impossibly tight heat.

Unable to wait for him to adjust, Suzaku brought himself out to the tip before thrusting himself deep inside him again.

"Ahhh…" An arousing moan escaped Lelouch's swollen lips. Suzaku continued to thrust in and out of him, when suddenly…he hit that bundle of nerves.

"SUZAKU!"

Holy mother of…it took his all not to lose it there. Suddenly, he started to pound into Lelouch even harder, hitting his prostate dead on.

"F-fuck…" Suzaku muttered, feeling his release was close.

Frantically, he fumbled for Lelouch's cock, grabbing it harshly and tugging at it in time with his thrusts.

"S-shit…you idiot-" Lelouch gasped, before screaming his release, making Suzaku lose it. He gave one final thrust before releasing deep inside of him.

Exhausted; Suzaku collapsed on top of Lelouch, breathing heavily. Lelouch shuddered as he felt Suzaku's seed fall between his thighs.

They stayed like that for a long time, as they slowly came down from their high and their breaths returned back to normal.

The content silence between the pair was harshly broken when a loud knock at the door brought them both back to their senses.

Suzaku groaned, he couldn't be bothered to get up.

Lelouch however had other ideas.

"Get off me and go and get the door!" He grunted shoving Lelouch off. Suzaku rolled off of him and onto the floor mumbling incomprehensible words as he crawled towards his piles of clothes. It was something along the lines of 'ruining the mood'.

He sloppily put on his pair of jeans, ignoring the growing volume in the knocks coming from the door.

He gave up putting on a shirt and left them with Lelouch as he plodded to the door and opened it.

A delivery man stood at the doorstep.

"Hello, I have a delivery for a Mr Kururugi?"

"That would be me," Suzaku sighed, taking the paper and pen where he quickly signed something that no one could read.

He handed over a soft, light package which Suzaku thanked him for before shutting the door and placing it on the dining room table. A moment later Lelouch appeared behind him.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku stared back at him innocently, "Oh nothing." He said.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. It seemed like _something _to him.

"D'ya fancy a bite to eat? I'm starving..." Suzaku mumbled, his stomach verifying that a second later with a low grumble.

"Yeh, thanks." Lelouch muttered, still fixated on the package.

"What would you like?"

Lelouch looked up with a warm smile upon his face, "Surprise me." He said, Suzaku grinned before walking off into the kitchen.

As soon as Suzaku had turned the corner Lelouch's smile disappeared.

He looked back at the package.

If Suzaku wasn't willing to tell him what it was, it was obviously something good...but, if it was _nothing_ then Suzaku wouldn't mind if Lelouch took a little peak...

Within seconds Lelouch was tearing the package to shreds.

* * *

Suzaku was making the most supreme sandwich he had ever made, using most of the leftovers in the fridge. He was happily making his way through the various spreads layed out, when he suddenly felt an unnerving chill run down his spine.

He thought he heard someone murmur his name, so cautiously, he turned to see...

A dark aura was emitting in waves, crawling round the side of the walls, creeping towards Suzaku.

He stared at it for a moment, watching it make its way around the corner. Then the scream followed a second later...

"SUZAKU!"

Suzaku jumped a mile off the floor, before falling in a small lump on the floor. He quickly scrabbled to his feet and rushed back into the dining room.

Lelouch stood against the opposite wall, his eyes wide; staring at the table.

"S-suzaku..._what _the fuck is _THAT_!_" _Lelouch shrieked, pointing a shaky finger to the dining table.

Suzaku followed his gaze, his expression softening when he realised what the fuss was about.

Cat ears and a tail were layed out on the table, along with crumpled pink material which formed an apron.

"So much for the surprise." He chuckled.

"SURPRISE?" Lelouch's voice went an octavie higher.

"They're for you." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch looked back at Suzaku, raising an eyebrow.

"...eh?"

* * *

**Terrible ending I knoooow but it was already becoming extremely long, so I thought I would end it there. Hope you enjoyed it :D I apologise for any world ending mistakes, but please reviewwwww. (:**

**I want to thank people for the favs so far, but please leave a comment saying why. I would really appreciate ittttt :D  
**


End file.
